deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rook VS Nightwing
Description Ben 10 VS DC Comics. Two sidekicks who have since matured and become their own man. Will Rook break Nightwing like a prototype, or will Nightwing beat Rook like a rookie? Find out. Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: One of our greatest Sidekick Death battles was Luigi VS Tails. Boomstick: And today, we're treating you to another sidekick death battle between two sidekicks who have formed their own identity. Wiz: Rook Blonko, the master of the Proto-Tool. Boomstick: And Nightwing, the last member of the Flying Graysons. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Rook ( Cue ~ Cannon-Fodder - Ben 10 Omniverse) Boomstick: In Bellwood, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were busy chasing Zombozo in an attempt ot stop him from robbing a brain bank. Wiz: Why there's such thing as a brain bank is beyond me. Boomstick: After they caught Zombozo, Gwen told Ben that she was leaving for college and that Kevin was tagging along as he found a place there. Wiz: Soon afterwards, Ben was investigating some shakedowns occuring at alien stores and soon found himself in Baumann's store, much to Baumann's disappointment. Boomstick: Yeah, see, whenever Ben pretty much breathes in Baumann's store, it's guranteed to be destroyed. It's been happening since Ben was 5 and a half years old. He's even got a book called the Ben Ledger. Wiz: What does this have to do with Rook? Boomstick: The more you know! Wiz: Ughhh. Moving on. Bubble Helmet, Fistina, and Liam - Boomstick: The absolute worst fighter. Wiz: Came to Baumann's store demanding Taydenite, the currency of aliens and the hardest substance in the Ben 10 universe. Boomstick: So it's basically Adamantium except money? Wiz: Yep. After Ben started to tangle with these guys, the unknown customer jumped up to help Ben as soon as Baumann asked where his friends were. Rook: Rook Blonko. Magister Tennyson sent me. Ben: Grandpa? (* Rook kicks Liam up*) Rook: I'm your new partner. Boomstick: Wait, what's a Magister? Some plumber magician? Wiz: No. a Magister is high-rank Plumber. You can only achieve such a title with impressive skills. Boomstick: Right, anyways, after subduing the crooks, Ben and Rook got to know each other a bit and then they escaped. Wiz: Ben and Rook gave chase to them and discovered Undertown, and underground alien civilization beneath Earth. After giving chase to Bubble Helemt thanks to Terraspin. Boomstick: The Warnado copy. Wiz: Technically speaking, that isn't true, but let's not get into that. Soon, they realized that Psyphon was behind it all. Boomstick: Isn't he a cruel and deious mastermind? Wiz: Um no. According to Ben, Psyphon was Vilgax's third toughest lackey. ( Cue ~ Training Time - Ben 10 Omniverse) Boomstick: Anyways, they stopped Psyphon's plans and Rook brought Ben chili fries, signifying his partnership to Ben Tennyson. And Rook's one cool partner. He's got sweet ninja moves and is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. Wiz: Rook was taught how to fight by Kundo, master of Revonnah Kai, a martial arts from Revonnah. He was also trained by the Plumbers. With training from both teachers, Rook is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: But his coolest weapon, and possibly the coolest weapon in all of fiction, is the Proto-Tool. Wiz: Created by the Galvans, the Proto-Tool is argueably one of the most versatile pieces of technology with many uses. Boomstick: This baby's got many uses. It can function as a gun, bow, grappling hook, net caster, pod-launcher, sword, turret, tonfa, taser, shield, staff, harpoon gun, and electric rope. And I thought the Morph Gun was versatile. Wiz: Rook also wears Proto-Tool Armor that can protect Rook from an explosive shockwave that can bring down a building. Boomstick: Rook's one of the baddest Plumbers you could ever ask for. He's fast enough to deflect laser fire with a spoon without even looking, tough enough to get back up from Upchuck's explosive vomit, and even shoot Fistrick's mech from far away on a crane. Wiz: He can go toe-to-toe with baddies like Khyber the Huntsman and the Forever Ninja and even managed to defeat his own master Kundo and even managed to reach the rank of Magister. Boomstick: Nice! Give it up for Rook! He can even survive being blasted by Dr. Viktor's energy and even throw a Rock Monster over his head. Wiz: I wouldn't say he's a perfect fighter, though. Rook is a rigid "by the book" Plumber, making him vulnerable to unpredictable opponents. his fur also makes it hard to be in high temperature environments for long periods of time. Also, as Z bosons condense from his fur, beam scans make him itch. Boomstick: But hey, he's battled petty thugs, alien hunters, and even ninjas. So don't go underestimating Rook or his tool. Rook Everyone! Use your launchers! Use your scythes! Use your fists if you know! Aim for the Muroid, not the machine! Aaahhh! Revonnaganders: Aaahhh! Nightwing ( Cue ~ Menu Screen - Batman: Arkham City) Wiz: Batman is arguable one of the greatest martial artists in the DC universe. This means its only fair that those taught under his wing are just as capable as he is. Boomstick: Young Dick Grayson was part of the Flying graysons, a family who worked in a circus. But like Bats, Dick lost his familty to a mob boss, specifically speaking, Tony Zucco. Wiz: After that nightmare, Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne. One night, when Batman had gone out to investigate Tony's crime, Dick snuck out to do the same. Afterwards, after realizing that Dick was determind to solve the crime, Batman realized that Dick was quite like him and reaveled himself to be Bruce Wayne, Dick's adopted father. Boomstick: Lucky kid. At least he had an adopted dad. Anyways, Bruce decided to really take him under his wing and trained him to be the Robin. Wiz: But after some years, Dick considered giving up crime-fighting gig but couldn't imagine his life any other way. Boomstick: That's when Supes showed up. He told Dick the story of a man cast out by his family like Dick. He dreamed of a world ruled by justice and protected the innocents of Krypton. His true name wasn't mentioned, but his identity was known as the Nightwing, which Dick soon adopted to help save the Titans from being delivered to the HIVE. ( Cue ~ Deathstroke Boss Fight - Batman: Arkham Origins) Wiz: As a trainee of Batman, Nightwing possesses incredible detective skills, expert leadership skills, amazing acrobatics, and awesome martial arts skills. He's mastered Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Boxing and Tang Soo Do. Boomstick: And on his his peak human conditioning and strength level and you've got one mean, lean, Batarang throwing machine. Wiz: Well, actually, Nightwing possesses what he calls "Wing-Dings", which are modified batarangs. Nightwing also possesses gauntlets which house many weapons like smoke pellets, Wing-Dings, and knockout gas. Boomstick: He even houses a stun gun on his right gauntlet that emits 100,000 volts. He totally stole that from Joker. Wiz: No he didn't. Just because he has an electric device on his arm. Ok, good point. Boomstick: His favorite weapons are two polymer Eskrima sticks that he carries on his own Utility Belt. Wiz: With all these skills and equipment, Nightwing has thrown the KGBeast, dealt damage to the likes of Blockbuster, and even managed to outpace an explosion temporarily. Boomstick: He's kicked a steel door off its hinges and even managed to manhandle Catwoman. Not to mention that he even stalemated Azrael in a swordfight. No wonder he's Batman's former sidekick. Wiz: He may be skilled, but like Batman, he's still only human. Also, he apparently has a weakness for redheads. Boomstick: Even so, don't underestimate the Boy Wonder gone solo hero. Nightwing: You've trained me well, Batman. But from now own, I make my own decisions, call my own shots. And my new name is -'' ''Batman: Nightwing. Nightwing: Hey! Actually, that's not bad. Thanks. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Intruder 1 - Metal Gear Solid*) Rook was walking around the train tracks of Undertown in search of the Dwarf Star. His eye then caught a glimpse of something coming towards him. It was a Wing-Ding. Rook dodged it and Nightwing came from the shadows. Nightwing: Alright, weird cat man. Wanna explain to me what you're doing here? Rook: I am in search of a dwarf star. Nightwing: Yeah, here's the thing. You would normally find a dwarf star in outer space. Rook: There is a dwarf star here contained in a special sphere with incredible power and I am in search of it. Nightwing: Oh I see. Sorry pal, but I can't let you have that much power. Rook: This power is not for me. It is for the Plumbers. Nightwing: Plumbers? Given that people who work with toilets and plunger would have nothing to do with stellar objects, I'm gonna assume that these "Plumbers" are some super secret alien organization. Rook: Well, you could say that. Nightwing: Then you're going down. Rook and Nightwing noticed a train coming their way and hopped on top of it and readied themselves for a fight. Fight! (*Cues: Multi-Man Smash - Super Smash Flash 2*) Rook fired some energy blasts at Nightwing, causing him to put up his guard. Nightwing threw a Wing-Ding at the Proto-Tool, knocking it down. Rook ran to get it and grab it. Nightwing threw a Wing-Ding at Rook, but he activated the sword function and deflected the Wing-Ding. Nightwing brought out his Escrima sticks and proceeded to beat down on Rook. Rook activated the Tonfa mode and ran towards Nightwing and started clashing with Nightwing's Escrima sticks. Rook smacked Nightwing upwards into the air, but he managed to recover within mid-air. Nightwing activated his gauntlet taser and ran towards Rook and grabbed him by the shoulder and electrocuted him. Rook punched Nightwing to the other side of the train. Nightwing: There's no way you could've survived that! Rook: I have survived much worse than that. Rook launched a grappling hook and tied Nightwing up. He electrocuted Nightwing before reeling him and kicked him. Nightwing ran to punch Rook, but Rook performed a suplex and slammed him down and jumped back. Rook fired a pod launcher at Nightwing, but he dodged. The explosive destroyed a part of the track. Just as the train was about to turn, it stumbled, causing Rook and Nightwing to fall. Rook and Nightwing were headed for a wall, but Rook fired a Pod Launcher, destroying the wall. They then fell into Undertown onto a rooftop. Rook and Nightwing started to engage in hand-to-hand combat, exchanging blows. Nightwing threw a punch, but Rook activated his forcefield and blocked. He then used his shield Captain America-style and hit Nightwing with a close-range shield slash. Rook then rammed Nightwing with his shield and activated his tonfa and started beating up on Nightwing until Nightwing did a backflip, kicking the Proto-Tool up and into Nightwing's hands and threatened to shoot Rook. Nightwing: Normally, I don't use guns, but this time, I'll make an exception. Rook: Wait! There is something you do not know about the Proto-Tool! Nightwing fired the Proto-Tool, but accidentally shot himself. Rook: You were holding it backwards. Results ( Cue ~ Simulation Overlord - Ben 10 Omniverse) Boomstick: Now we know which sidekick is master. Wiz: Nightwing may have held the advantage in experience, but Rook held every other category. Boomstick: Nightwing may be strong enough to throw the KGBeast, but Rook was strong enough to throw a Rock Monster over his head, which is clearly much stronger than what Nightwing can do. Wiz: As for speed, Nightwing may have been fast enough to outpace an explosion, but Rook is fast enough to deflect lasers without even looking, putting at speeds beyond Nightwing. Boomstick: And being able to get up from Upchuck's explosive vomit puts him above Nightwing in durability as Upchuck's vomit was once able to destroy part of Mount Rushmore when he was only 11 years old. Wiz: And while Nightwing did possess incredible combat skills, Rook was the only one of the two who managed to surpass his master. Boomstick: And while you'd think Nightwing's taser gauntlet would deal some major damage to Rook, it really wouldn't. Wiz: Rook has gotten up from Dr. Viktor's electricity. Dr. Viktor's elecitricty was powerful enough to power extremely large machines, which is far beyond Nightwing's taser gauntlet. Boomstick: And his Proto-Tool not only had much more functions thatn Nightwing had weapons, but the Proto-Tool was more practical than any of Nightwing's weapons. Wiz: Despite his skill, it couldn't keep up with Rook's strength, speed, durability, and arsenal. Boomstick: Rook sure Nightwinged this fight. Wiz: The winner is Rook Blonko. Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoon Network vs DC Comics' themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card